The Lord and I
by Purple Maharani
Summary: ZukoOC *Summary change* Fire lord Zuko gets a big surprise at his 18th birthday party while fat earth kingdom princesses run wild, cheesecake wars are fought and old ladies get beat up. yup it’s all in here
1. Chapter: 1 The first time

* * *

Reviews are welcome!!

Disclaimer I don't own Avatar the last airbender happy now! but if I did did mai and zuko would be married by NOW!! (jumps up and down in bridesmaid dress)

Just to let you know the writing in italics are their thoughts

You guys I'm really sorry for being a hypocrite and not updating the fic but my computer broke and then my parents took it away from me how the hell was I meant to know that you put liquid in the washing machine before turning it on! Anyway plzzz read the fic from the beginning because I've changed it!!

* * *

The Lord and I

Sonia ran through the palace corridors preparing for the grand feast to celebrate Fire Lord Zuko's 18th birthday it would last from the early hours of the evening to midnight and everything had to be perfect this was the fire lord first time celebrating his birthday in the fire nation since his banishment.

But thankfully that was all over fire lord ozai was long gone and now the four nations were at peace princess Azula to everyone's surprise finally accepted that zuko was the rightful fire lord and lived in the palace with him and General Iroh.

Everyone at the palace was buzzing with excitement as the final touches were being made sonia was about to run past the grand ball room already being late but couldn't help taking a peek never having seen what this room held sliding her head round one of the massive double doors her eyes marveled at what lay in front of her the magnificent red drapes trimmed with gold hung at each side of the pure golden throne which was studded with rubies all around it's oval shaped back on the white marble walls hung huge tapestries with the fire nation insignia beautifully stitched on each and at each side of the room long wooden tables had been placed especially for the occasion with fine bottles of wine and food only fit for kings and a space reserved near the end of the table for the fire lords birthday cake

"Agni how I envy those nobles and their wife's but at the same time I can't stand any of them"

"Especially those two" sonia said with bitterness in the voice

And those two were Lady Oki and Lady Sachi

oki was a tall skinny dull women with a pointy noise, sharp tough and sounded like a crow was stuck in her throat when she couldn't get what she wanted she was also the only one who had the little brains in the pair and while sachi on the other hand was short, fat and often wobbled whilst she walked she had a huge mole at the tip of her chin which was growing hair at a rather fast pace her parents I think are hoping to marry her off soon before she sprouts a hole forest then she would be her husbands problem the both of them were cousins their mothers being sister's they were also part of one of the most powerful and ambitious families in the land the Azami family.

Annoyingly they loved to pick on sonia I guess you could call it a past time or hobby it was either go get this or go get that or "I don't want it any more you took too long" her greatest dream in life was to push both of them off the highest balcony in the palace she would have just loved to see there ugly faces begging for mercy at her feet pure bliss.

"I bet there both hoping the fire lord chooses one of them to marry I can just picture it" sonia snickered

As much as she wanted to stand there for the rest of the night there were places to go people to see and work to be done and one person she didn't want to see was coming next racing through all the palace short cuts and knocking down a couple of servants carrying fresh towels and trays of food sonia made it exactly two hours late.

Stopping to a slide as she entered the door to the servants quarters

_here we go she thought 3,2,1 _she liked to use a count down it put more humor into the situation

"where in agni's name have you been girl?!"

the demand came from an averaged sized women wearing a simple brown dress down to her ankles with purple sleeves and sash her raven black hair that was usually kept in a tight bun was falling out in front of her face she was kay head lady over the women servants

"I've been waiting for hours and for your sake I better not miss that ship to the fire nation islands" she said with tears of frustration building up

Collapsing into a chair kay started rubbing her forehead

_I've really done it this time "_I'm so sorry kay look maybe if you hurry you'll catch the ship here give me that" sonia took a brown package from Kay's hands

"Thank you sonia it's just I've been at a my wits end trying to make this party perfect for his highness and it's took everything out of me"

"I'd hate to see what you'd look like at his wedding feast" replied sonia

Kay gave a laugh at that

"sonia I need to ask a favour of you"

"What is it?" sonia asked

"See that brown package you have in you hands it's a uniform especially made for tonight I've had some trouble finding someone"….

"Say no more kay I'll do it and you can be on your way"

"Oh thank you child" kay leapt up from the chair swept sonia into a hug then left through the door

_Who knows I might have some fun tonight _and with that thought sonia walked through the same door kay had five minutes ago

Sonia walked out the palace gates and down to the street where she lived _I wonder what mother will say when I tell her I'll be staying at the palace for the party _a smile spread across her face she could just imagine it

"you have to WHAT! I won't allow it a young lady mingling with all those unmarried noblemen just the thought of it would be making your father turn in his grave"

she entered the house to find no one in but a note left on the table.


	2. Chapter: 2 I'm cold

Disclaimer: nope still don't own the avatar

* * *

The note said she had went to get some last minute ingredients for dinner which was code for (I forgot about dinner and had to jump out and get something to throw together and call a master piece)

"well at least I don't have to tell her in person"

sonia went up stairs to her bedroom the room was not big but it was cosy the floor was made of wood and there was a small pink carpet near the door and a wooden beach desk in the corner with a stool tucked under it her bed was placed near the window which looked out onto the street.

some nights whilst she was gazing up at the stars she would forget herself and fall asleep and in the mornings usually found herself on the floor once her mother found her laying in that situation and tried to give her the kiss of life still thinking to this day she had saved her daughters life

sonia quickly slipped on the uniform that kay had given her and walked over to the mirror to inspect herself she had to admit the dress was nice a bit too nice for a servant like herself.

It was red and went right down to her ankles and had black trimmings at the ends sonia decided to just wear her normal black shoes If she had to run about for a bunch of ungrateful nobles the least she could do was keep her poor feet comfortable.

Sonia walked down stairs and quickly wrote a note explaining to her mother where she would be and that she should just go to bed without her

After writing the note she left it on the table and headed for the door.

"Arrrrrr I wish I had brought a shawl or coat or SOMETHING!!" sonia screamed as she walked through the back door to the palace kitchens

"I see your in a good mood for tonight" said a sarcastic voice

Sonia turned round to find her best friend anita standing beside some glasses of wine they had both decided to try and support their mothers by finding work in the palace after their fathers had left to go fight in the war

"Thank Agni you're here I don't think I could've survived with out you" said sonia

"so how did kay manage to get you come for his majesty's party"

"long story anyway did kay catch that ship?"

"yes the ship was running late so she got on without much trouble" replied anita

"do we have to go in and start serving now? "whined sonia

"I guess so maybe if we stick together we'll avoid oki and sachi altogether" said anita and with that they walked into the ball room.


	3. Chapter: 3 The fat princess

Sorry for the short chaps promise the next one will be longer I'd also like to thank Drelufon for the review

Disclaimer:

I don't own avatar the last airbender

Enjoy the chap!!

* * *

Zuko lay on his bed facing the ceiling tonight was his night his eighteenth birthday party all day he had been receiving gifts from the other nations.

Gifts of silver gold and the northern water tribe chef had even given him a light blue coat that was lined with white fur at the collar and sleeves and decorated with small crystal for whenever he came to visit the water tribe he'd probably only were it once for political reasons blue just wasn't his colour.

Then there was that earth kingdom princess he had met on one of his visits oh how he could have killed to get away from that table at dinner she was the size of a hippo and had brown hair down to her shoulders she sat eating and grinning at zuko all evening.

During dinner Iroh nudged zuko and whispered "I think she likes you" and gave him a thumbs up along with a wink zuko just made an angry face at his uncle and told him to keep his mouth shut and tried to avoid looking at the princess she had sent him a green marble bowl with both of their names carved on it something a bit like this-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To

Fire lord Zuko From Princess Koto

with love and kisses

See you soon

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The minute zuko was given it he ran for the nearest window and with one good swing thru the bowl out the window and into the small pond in the palace gardens Iroh followed and stopped behind him out of breath

"fire lord zuko I hope you didn't just do what I think you did?"

"If you mean throw that bison's so called gift to me out the window then yes I did uncle" replied zuko still facing the window

A smile slid onto Iroh's face by now the old general could tell by his nephews actions that the earth kingdom princess did not have a future in the fire nation.

A sigh of relief flew right through him think how ugly his grandnieces and nephews would have been!

"I'll call one of the servants to collect it before princess koto arrives for tonight's festivities then"

Zuko turned to his side and tried to forget what had happed that afternoon especially the part about princess koto coming to the party tonight he lay swimming in his thoughts and didn't even notice azula come in wearing her red and gold fire nation ball gown it wasn't her style but this was a special occasion .

"Well well zuzu are you all dressed up for a special someone I bet I can guess her name! emmmm let me see" azula said putting on a puzzled face as she sat at the end of zuko's bed.

"dose it begin with an A…. no that's not it maybe an E"

"it's at the tip of my tongue" azula taunted

Zuko gave her a look saying don't-you-dare-say-it-

"oh wait now I remember it's a K" before azula could say anymore zuko hurled a pillow at her which she easily dogged

but then fell down in a laughing fit "you should have seen your face when you saw that bowl priceless!"

"GO AWAY AZULA!" zuko shouted as he buried his face into the bed he really didn't need this right now

"Calm down will you it's not like anyone's forcing you to marry her" azula said standing up off the floor

Zuko raised his head from the bed

"you and I both know that I need an heir to rule after me to carry on the fire lords name I'm not going to disappoint anyone this time and I'm not going to become like him" they both knew who he was talking about .

"Oh please you've barely become fire lord yourself plus uncle would never let you be with someone who makes you that miserable by just looking at her just for the time being think of it as a political fling or something like that believe me in a few years you'll be laughing at the way your acting now and who knows koto may be laughing with you"

There went the other pillow

"I mean why are you moping now imagine how much worse it would be if she lived here at the palace with you ate sitting beside you slept in the same bed as you think of waking up to that face every morning!"

"STOP PUTTING IMAGES IN MY HEAD AZULA!" zuko screamed

"fire lord zuko and fire lady koto bound together for life hopelessly in love how does that sound zuzu"

"I think I'm going to throw up" zuko said as he rushed to the bathroom

"hahahahahhahahahaha I haven't had this much fun in ages" azula said grabbing onto the curtains for dear life.

Then there came a knock at the door it was one of the male servants

"your highnesses the guests and your uncle are awaiting you in the ball room"

"is it time already" zuko whined

"now come on big brother your loyal servants and a certain someone are just

dying to get a glimpse of there new 18 year old fire lord"

"Oh shut up azula and take my arm"

"With pleasure your majesty" azula said sarcastically

Both brother and sister walked into the ball room arm and arm ready for whatever came that night.

* * *

I know crap end part I'll do better in the next chap but here's a sneak at chapter 4

Zuko put his arm around Sonia's shoulders and whispered in her ear "just play along for now"

Bye bye for now!!


	4. Chapter: 4 What Happened?

Hi there I'm really really really sorry for not updating and being a hypocrite first my computer breaks then after I get it fixed my parents take it off me how the hell was I meant to know you put liquid in the washing machine before switching it on anyways I'm back and I'll updating more because I've got two weeks off school thank god!

I've also made changes to the fic so could you all plzz go back to the first chap and read it again

Were are back with sonia and anita just to let you know enjoy the chapter!!

* * *

sonia and anita stood mingled with the greats crowds of people who had all come to see fire lord zuko

"Any sight of them yet" sonia asked

"nope maybe their not coming"

"are you joking oki and sachi are defiantly coming those two would give the hair on their backs just to flirt with the fire lord"

Which according to one of their maids they do have

"come on sonia have some fun there are over hundreds of people here they won't even see us but then again you probably won't have any time for fun" anita sniggered

"what do you mean?" sonia said putting on a confused face

anita pointed at sonia's arm looking down sonia saw a small golden symbol stitched on it represented authority in other words she was taking over Kay's job for tonight which was looking over the servants

"I'm going to kill kay! I can't believe she'd do this to me"

"I can't believe kay would put you in charge of all people!" anita giggled

"I know!! wait that came out wrong"

"It's not that bad sonia at least you won't be serving anyone just watching over the people who are"

"I guess so and it's not like"...

sonia stopped and looked right past anita her eyes fixed on something

"sonia hellooooo anyone there?" anita said waving a had in front of her face

"is that cheesecake?" where the only words uttered from her mouth

"you have got to be joking" anita said looking in the direction which sonia's gaze was set upon and there it was one slice left it was amazing how she had even managed to spot it amongst all the other foods

"better run to get it looks like lady Hayato's going to eat it "

"over my dead body" said sonia with a look of determination on her face and took off running

"wait I wasn't being serious sonia stop!" anita shouted from behind and took off after her

sonia's hand met the plate along with the old women's glaring daggers at each other they started pulling the plate with the precious cheesecake like tag of war

anita stopped right in front of the spectacle

"sonia do you know who that is?" anita whispered furiously

"no" was her short reply

"that women was mistress to fire lord azulan and is one of the most respected ladies in the court so let go of that plate right now!"

"Oh my god she must be like 200 hundred years old and no I will not let go"

"sonia your causing a scene" anita's whisper becoming a shout

There was a small crowd gathering round to see what all the commotion was about

"there's nothing to see here your grace's may I direct you to the sweets wines newly imported and chosen by the fire lord himself" anita said trying to distract the attention of the lords and ladies from sonia and lady hayato who were still wrestling for the cheesecake

"Give it to me you ungrateful girl" growled lady hayato

"back off you old hag"

"sonia just give it to her" anita cried desperately as more and more people were joining the group

"NEVER! "

And letting one hand go of the plate sonia pushed the old lady so hard that she fell on her back with her walking stick in one hand anita's mouth fell wide open but after sonia finally got the cheesecake people started disappearing and lady hayato got up and walked away in a huff at losing

"VICTORY IS MINE MUHAHAHAHAHA" sonia shouted sitting on the side of the table eating away at the cake which she had spent half an hour fighting over

While anita slapped her forehead "only you would do something like that"

"That's the door"

"yes I know zuko would you like to try opening it" said a very irritated azula after ten minutes of standing there"

"any chance that princess koto ate some bad fish and died in the past hour?'

Azula put on a sweet smile "not the slightest"

"I can't do it azula I just can't I know she's behind those doors just waiting for me"

"better think fast then" azula said knocking the door signalling the guards for their entrance

The double doors instantly swung open at the knock and a loud voice proclaimed

"His majesty fire lord zuko and her highness princess azula"

At this there was an uproar of clapping zuko and azula walked into the room smiling the noise soon died down as the music begun and people took to the dance floor

"do you see her anywhere?" zuko asked

"no and bye" replied azula walking away

"wait where are you?" zuko said grabbing azula's wrist

pulling away "what did you think I going to stay with you all night I don't think so zuzu oh of agni's sake go and have some fun remember it's your birthday and speaking of fun I think I see a big green blob and it's wobbling your way" and with that azula walked away

Zuko turned to the direction azula had been looking in and saw that she was right it was koto_ it's her and she's coming straight for me think think!_

Zuko desperately looked around him and spotted a girl leaning on her elbow at a table eating away_ I can't believe I'm doing this!_

thrusting one hand out he grabbed the girl unaware by the elbow and pulled her towards him

_Wha what just happened the last thing I remember I sticking a grape in my mouth and then...someone grabbed me that's it! _looking up sonia saw him _agni is that the... fire lord not good not good!_

zuko slid his arm down to sonia's shoulders and whispered in her ear "just play along for now"

At that precise moment koto stopped in front of them both at first a look of confusion swept over her face one to match sonia's the next was of pure jealousy

"princess koto how nice you could attended" zuko said still holding sonia tightly in his grip

koto's eyes went from sonia to zuko "my dear majesty it is an honour but I'm afraid I've had the pleasure of meeting your friend"

zuko looked down at sonia "oh this is lady "...

sonia suddenly realized the fire lord was wanting her name "sonia lady sonia Haruka"

"well lady sonia as much as I would love to stay and chat my father probably wishes to see me your majesty" koto made a small bow and walked away

The fire lord released sonia and gave a sigh of relief

"I'll just be going then" sonia said trying to slip away

"oh no you don't" said zuko taking hold of her arm 'your staying with me for the rest of the night"

"come let's dance" and he lead her onto the dance floor.


End file.
